


Unnecessary Humanity

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Shaving, dispondent world leader, probably not rude tho, someone is going to pay for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: There is no reason for a man of his position to be treated this way. He is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Only he isn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thrasirshall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrasirshall/gifts).



There are times, Rufus ShinRa thinks to himself, that the very act of being alive is intolerable. Pointless to even be breathing if there is next to nothing he can do for himself on a semi-regular basis. There is a reason that the first years of life are not remembered and it is because the humiliation of being helpless is so mortifying that it would lead to suicide in 98% of people. People with a shred of dignity. Like himself. 

But then his reason kicks in and reminds him that of all the people on Gaia he is the one in the best position to be able to correct the course of history. Money may not be worth what it once was, but it was increasing in value at a steady rate. And power? His name might not be as pure as the driven snow but it would still open doors and ears. And really, that was all he needed most of the time.

That bolstered his resolve, making his back straighten in the plush dining chair that had been moved into the sterile white bathroom at Healin Lodge. .He shifted, stiff and slightly sore from the change in position, height, and bearing. He could not slump as he was used to and his back was lodging complaints against the use of different muscles. That very likely meant that this was good for him.

The door opened and closed quietly behind him and his much needed and very much unwanted help approached quietly. Rufus smiled to himself at the familiarity of that near-silence and the size of the man who bore it. 

“We should get this over with quickly. I have other things to do this morning.” It is a ridiculous request that is phrased as an order. Nearly comical really because if it is Rude who will be his hands in order that his own don’t quake and slit his own throat, Rufus will be in this chair for a very long time. And that is the point of having Rude do this task he is sure.

Because if Rufus is tied to a chair with warm towels as lush shaving lather along with two days worth of peach fuzz is being removed with the deft and careful strokes of a lethally sharp straight razor, he is not trundling about attempting to go places and do things that he has no business doing just yet.

Rude appears in his line of vision bearing a white towel and Rufus is certain, as it’s humidity begins to clear his sinuses and open his pores, that the man was smirking. Rufus would take a days pay from him if he was even accepting the paychecks.


End file.
